


Sacrifice

by Derae



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Dark Ritual, F/M, Guilt Trippin' Alistair like whoaa, Pre-archdemon, Zevran and Morrigan Tag Teaming Alistair like whoaaa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 20:55:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18059957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Derae/pseuds/Derae
Summary: On the eve of the final battle, Alistair had told Kallian no when she told him about how Morrigan could save both their lives. But he didn't expect what would come after.





	Sacrifice

**Author's Note:**

> Let's face it, there's no way Zevran wouldn't eavesdrop on the Warden's conversation with Morrigan. And there's no way he'd let her sacrifice herself if he can help it. And there's no way Morrigan would be happy about losing her sister figure.

She doesn’t tell him, so he doesn’t tell her as well.

He had snuck into her room while she spoke with Riordan, and instinctively hid when Morrigan entered shortly after him. He heard their conversation, and was shocked at the knowledge of the cost of slaying the Archdemon. He formulated a plan in his mind as he secretly followed her to Alistair’s room. When he heard Alistair vehemently refuse, anger sparked in his veins. While she went to tell Morrigan of his refusal he went back to his room. He took a bottle of wine from his pack and laced it with a poison that would put her to sleep, and waited, knowing that she’d come to him for one last time.

He offered her the drink and waited until her breathing had slowed, he traced a finger along her face, his eyes lingered on the gold earring he had given her. He pressed a kiss to her forehead before untangling himself from her arms and rising from his bed. He silently stalked the halls until he reached Alistair’s room. He took a deep breath and prepared himself before he rudely barged in, the sight however shocked him.

Morrigan had beat him to it. She was arguing with Alistair.

“’Tis not just about the baby Alistair! ‘Tis also about Kallian! You love her as a friend do you not? You know she’s going to make sure you do not take the final blow on the archdemon. You’re to be king, are you not, Alistair?” Morrigan stabbed her finger in the air towards him, “you’re not the only one who treasures her companionship. I love her too, and I would not lose the only true friend I have ever known to your idiotic stubbornness.”

“I have to agree with our dearest majestically mysterious sorceress here, Alistair,” he finally cut in, “while we traveled with her, has she not helped us all find pieces of ourselves that we either never knew we needed, or thought we’d never reclaim?”

“Wait, Zevran,” Alistair said after wearing off the shock of having Morrigan yelling at him, “how do you know about this?”

“You are a fool if you thought he would not eavesdrop on one of these conversations, Alistair,” Morrigan continued staring Alistair down, “and he’s right.”

“She was the one who went to see Goldanna with you, no?” Zevran said, “she also taught you to toughen up so that you could survive in this harsh and unforgiving world.”

Alistair didn’t even have time to get a word in as Morrigan and Zevran seemed adamant in tag teaming him into submission.

“Kallian has sacrificed so much of herself because of this blight,” Morrigan snarled, “did you know that she did not even want to become a Grey Warden? She was forcefully conscripted! She blames herself and her conscription for what happened to the Alienage after she was taken from Denerim!”

“Indeed, after we solved that problem she once drunkenly admitted that she wished she hadn’t been conscripted,” Zevran frowned, “she wished she had been hanged and made an example of. Then maybe the Alienage wouldn’t have been raided.”

Alistair looked like someone had slapped him across the face, he opened his mouth but his attempt at speaking was cut off.

“You remember what happened in Orzammar, no?” Zevran said, “she hated herself after King Bhalen ordered to have that fellow… what was his name again? Ah well, his name is not so important, she was so angry with herself when he ordered the other candidate to be executed.”

“She’s done so much for us, all of us. She helped Lelianna accept herself, and not deny herself of what she enjoyed, she helped Sten find his blade, she helped Wynne find and settle her only regret, she helped Oghren move on from Branka, she helped Shale rediscover her past,” Morrigan said counting off on her fingers all the things Kallian had helped them find, “she helped give me piece of mind in regards to my mother. She’s never given up on us, and yet here you are giving up on her!”

The look on Alistair’s face completely fell, he was distraught, did the boy not even think about how much she had sacrificed for a role she never wanted?

“You were angry with her when she killed Connor, no?” Zevran said remembering their time in Redcliffe, “but the reason she did that, was because she was thinking of the boy’s future, how could he live with himself after what he did to the village? How could he continue to live with himself if he had also taken the life of his mother? You did not see her come to me for comfort, you did not see her vomiting in the forest after you yelled at her.”

“I get it…” Alistair finally said closing his eyes while he sat on his bed, “I guess… I guess I never thought about how much of herself she gave us. And you’re right, there’s no way she’d let me take the final blow.”

“So then…?” Zevran cut in after a moment of silence.

“Yes, I’ll do it, now get out Zevran,” Alistair said his face in his hands as he sighed.

Both he and Morrigan sighed in relief, him for not being about to lose the love of his life, and she for not being about to lose her sister. He excused himself from Alistair’s room and quietly returned to his own. 

_"Is everything I touch destined to fail?"_ he had overheard her asking herself once.

_‘No, Kallian, you’ve helped us more than you’ll ever truly realize’_ he had thought to himself.

He took her in his arms and held her tightly, burying his face in her hair. Relief running through his veins as he held his heart’s treasure tightly to his chest. The poison would have her sleeping peacefully until morning, so he let the gentle sounds of her breathing lull him into sleep as well.


End file.
